User talk:Edo Dodo
My User Page My Talk Page Grey boxes inspired by Xasxas256. Hello and welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message. Your user page Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 15:00, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Hi there, I was going to add the credit but I completely forgot who I copied the boxes from, it was something with X... lol I'll find the name somehow...--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:01, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::The small graey boxes are originally from User:Xasxas256, but I'm not sure where I have seen the others before. :) -- (talk) 15:03, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::The "leave a message" thing I saw like ages ago (even before I made a user name) but I never copied the wiki code. The boxes pretty much everyone uses so I don't really know who I got the idea from: probarbly half of guildwiki :P--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:06, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, the boxes are orignially from Xas and he would really like everyone to have credits for him. (See his user page, the first heading) The leave a message thing was originally brought to this wiki from another wiki by me, but no need to credit that one. What comes to the character boxes, if you didn't copy them, don't credit them. I know it's hard for me to tell if they are copied or not, so it's up to you. It's not easy to make reallly unique things with the wiki code. :) -- (talk) 15:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::Credit to Xas I've put and the User Boxes are coped but I can't remember who it was (as I said, most of the people in the wiki uses them) and it would be basically impossible to find that user again (I just picked a random user from signed user pages that has User Boxes :P). By the way, good luck with adminship (Or whatever it's called)--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::It's not a huge problem if you can't remember who it was. Most likely no one else than me would even have noticed/cared. And thank you. I'm looking forward to getting the admin tools to my arsenal as I would really love to do some stuff where they would help a lot. -- (talk) 15:14, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Starting to get hard to count the two dots at the start of the message. Anyway: how many more Positive votes than Negative votes do you need to become admin? Is it a bit like builds exept with a bigger difference needed or what?--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:17, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::It's not a vote per say. When new admins are needed, the sysops check the suggested users. If any of them seems like a good user to be 'promoted' then the sysop does his magic. The 'votes' are only used to make sure that people really trust the user. -- (talk) 15:57, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::D Thanks for joining a good cause. It's usually not good wiki etiquette to modify other peoples user pages, but that edit on mine was okay. The ironic thing is that while you support the don't use gem icons campaign, you are using them. How about removing all other icons but the Nogem icon? ;) You are also allowed to make a high res version of the nogem icon as I've been to lazy to do it. The original was hastely made by somone else. -- (talk) 16:01, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::P I just copied off somebody in that list, I never seem to get anything right :P, haang on a sec.--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::Hahaha. xD I suppose you copied it from PanSola then. He is the only user in the wiki who I actually gave my blessing to use my icon on his user page. -- (talk) 16:30, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Now that's just bad luck :P!--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yup. :) Don't take this all too seriously, it's just a game and a wiki deddicated to a game. I hope I don't seem too serious. -- (talk) 16:34, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Nah DW you don't seem too serious. I'm really glad somebody actually looked at my User Page :P.--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:35, 13 December 2006 (CST) I started my layout based on yours like you said thank you very much ^^--Blade 15:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) :No prob.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 15:12, 20 December 2006 (CST) Not going to contribute anymore? :( I'll look more into this when I have time. Don't get scared because someone disagrees with you. -- (talk) 18:59, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Bah fine I can't live one day with out GuildWiki, I'm back :P, why did you use nowiki for :( ? not a template or anything :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 06:47, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Colons are taken as indents, gem wanted a smiley ^^ — Skuld 07:26, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh yeah I didn't notice it was at start if line-- ~Edo Dodo~ 07:33, 17 December 2006 (CST) Nice profession quiz Hmmm...interesting quiz. I scored a 100% Assassin on it...so does that mean I'm destined for a life of killing people for cash and being hated by every PUG?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:10, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Sounds like me with HA pugs except with less cash >:) — Skuld 13:12, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Quiz isn't by me it's by Phoenix, I played as an Elementalist after that quiz and I'm still as useless as ever :S-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:21, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::"You scored as '''Assassin'. Where the Necromancer is the master of death magic, you are the master of death itself. Your target's life lies in your hands, and you alone decide when it ends."'' ::Shadow Steps behind Skuld, stabs him in the back, shadow steps away, collects payment from Karlos... "hehe I could get used to this"— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Skuld were you actually on all the time I left :D ?-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::: No chance :p — Skuld 13:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Besides I wasn't off that long but it fealt for ever. Oh no my Thunderhead Keep is going to flame me if I go AFK for a bit more :S <-- Why do I always end my talk page reply with a smiley :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:39, 17 December 2006 (CST) Table of Contents You might want to remove the ToC from your user page. It is done by writing to the page. -- (talk) 06:51, 18 December 2006 (CST) : Thanks for the hint, will do :D-- ~Edo Dodo~ 11:57, 18 December 2006 (CST) You asked for it :I'm using Cyclone Trout on Edo! — Skuld 16:54, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::He he he...well I did ask for it that's true. Ah well I got to go, cya.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 16:56, 19 December 2006 (CST) Profession Icons here is an example of the assassin profession icon tagged from a sig. here is my full sig Midnight08 what that does is put my info + adds in the template data from Template A, which happens to be the assassin icon.... play with that some and you should get it --Midnight08 00:36, 21 December 2006 (CST) Skuld You told me: '' Skuld gives fair rating on builds. I've never seen him do anything bad to a build that did not deserve it.'' So I'd like to say that, in at least one case, he did something bad to a build that did not deserve it, and that build was W/E Starburst Warrior. Look it up and see what he and some other did. You will probebly have to look up the history to find the full story.--TheDrifter 20:03, 5 January 2007 (CST) :That was an extremely bad build. Starburst as an Elite on a Warrior? You're kidding me!-- ~Edo Dodo~ 04:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) Delete tags FYI: When adding delete tags to a page, especially a page with a redirect on it, be sure to place the delete tag before any other entries on that page. When I went to Category:Candidates for deletion and clicked on the articles in your user space marked for deletion - the redirect was the first item on the page, so the redirect still worked. As a result, I almost deleted the new page - not the ones with the redirects as you intended. Let me know if I mistakenly did delete the wrong one in any of them (I don't think I did, but double check for me), and I'll restore it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:23, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Okay, sorry for the trouble.--— ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 01:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) Dark Vampire just a few questions to figure out wsup with this build according to the history you changed the build to untested, why is that? 1 Jan - Vetted - Count = 4-1-0 5 Jan - Untested - Count = 4-2-0 Just wondering because of: Project:Build_vetting_procedure Re-counting Once a build is favored or unfavored, it can not be moved back into untested (exception: re-voting, see below). However it can still be moved to the other category, if enough people vote for the other category, such that this category now has 3 more people compared to the current one. I will be asking an admin to change it back to tested until the vote shows 3 unfavored OVER the favored. I understand you might not agree with that but it is the current policy. (I might agree about the build (will test later) but until the policy says otherwise we shouldnt be changing tested to untested) Thank you --Midnight08 13:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) Oops sorry, my mistake I must have counted votes badly.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 13:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) :no prob, if you dont disagree i will just make the change myself for now (doesnt seem to be any admins active atm), cool with you? --Midnight08 13:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::I've contacted Barek he's admin and he's online.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 13:23, 8 January 2007 (CST) template I saw you have a drafted version of the template. I already have one up and samples on the proposal page if you want to take a look. I still require icons for it - but other than that I think it's ready. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:37, 8 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Okay thanks for telling me I'll change the userbox :D.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 12:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem. -- (talk) 02:24, 12 January 2007 (CST) Random pages ...yeah, as you may have already noticed, I've recently created a few random pages without exactly knowing what I'm doing... go ahead and delete them, I apologise in advance for the trouble I'm probably giving you (and/or anyone else running into these). Merely a simplistic attempt at understanding wiki formatting on my part... needless to say, it's not working. Jioruji Derako 16:45, 12 January 2007 (CST) :As a side note, I can't seem to figure out how to create a "sandbox", or whatever it's called. I've noticed a bunch of pages, namely humor pages, have titles like "user:Jioruji Derako/humor", etc... can you simply create a page with that title and it will work, or is there a particular method to it? I'm assuming for purposes of merely playing around/humor/whatnot, creating such a page is a better idea then what I seemed to be doing... Jioruji Derako 17:03, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Search for "User:/Sandbox" then hit create. In your "USer Namespace" (Things starting with "User:") you can dow hatever you want.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 17:07, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, you can create pages in your own user space for experimentation / personal use. The easiest way is to create a link from your user or talk page, or from the general site sandbox. Once the link exists, click on it, and create the page. ::To prevent clutter, it is requested that you apply a delete tag such as to any pages in your user space that are no longer needed. To see all pages in your user space, you can follow this link: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special%3APrefixindex&from=Jioruji_Derako&namespace=2 . ::Good luck, and enjoy! --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::Alright, thanks a bunch. Sorry again about those random pages... hehe, I can imagine you guys were pretty busy running around behind me cleaning up, I personally was a little confused as to how I was managing to create the same page more then once (until I hit the preview button and noticed the delete tag, and realized that maybe I was messing up the wrong part of the wiki). Jioruji Derako 17:14, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::By the way I don't think there's a way to redirect to web pages. Only other GWiki pages.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 17:16, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::I noticed... so much for the whole point of that userbox, hehe. Ah well. Jioruji Derako 17:18, 12 January 2007 (CST) Moving It was a stub, was still being worked on. Was gonna move it to a different name too. Keep an eye on the edit times! =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:23, 12 January 2007 (CST) FF/FFF in FFF theres is a door man and in FF the bridge runner if fast enough can bridge i do it all the time—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.36.93.0 ( ) }. :In FFF it is "fast faction farming" in FF it's just lame.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 01:47, 14 January 2007 (CST) Random Spam I told you I would. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sinauromancer ( ) }. :Lol.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (talk) 11:03, 29 January 2007 (CST) I invite you to a discussion about guild wars: Setup for a Campaign?. Van Wark 15:28, 9 March 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)